Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A story written by my little brother.  Cortex is up to no good again. This time he's teaming up with one of Crash's old enemies, Cruella Crakador. Can Crash stop their evil plan?
1. Chapter 1: Double Trouble

**Chapter 1: **Double Trouble

It was an ordinary day in the Bandicoot Kingdom. The wumpa fruit were growing, the bandicoots were playing, and Crash Bandicoot was relaxing on the shores of N. Sanity Beach. He was lying down on the sand with a bottle of Wumpa Whip in his hands. Crunch, on the other hand, had started an exercise club for kids. Coco was reading a science book, while Aku-Aku laid in his beach chair. "This is the life," Crash said, sipping some Wumpa Whip from a straw. "The Bandicoot Kingdom is safe, no evil is happening, and the beautiful Princess Petunia is safe in her palace." Aku-Aku nodded his head and said, "And that no good Dr. Cortex is not up to anything." "Don't forget Cruella Crakador!" Coco reminded them.

Meanwhile, in a castle far away from the Bandicoot Kingdom, the evil Dr. Neo Cortex was thinking of a plan to defeat the Bandicoots and conquer the world. "I can build a super robot!" N. Gin suggested. But Cortex shook his head. "That won't work," he said. "He's defeated my strongest robots before!" N. Tropy looked thoughtful. "I can get a herd of yetis from the past!" he suggested. Cortex said, "Nope. Won't work." "Mr. Cortex! Mr. Cortex!" someone yelled. Cortex turned around. A small turtle-like creature came running into the room. "Who are you?!?" Cortex asked, confused. "I'm Turtly, general of the Turtlehead armies!" The creature said. He handed an envelope to Cortex. "Here's a letter from the Turtlehead queen herself!" he said. "Gotta run!" Then he ran off. Still confused, Cortex opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cortex,_

_I hear you're having trouble with a bandicoot named "Crash?" Well, you're in luck! I was Crash's first enemy, you know. And guess what? Be prepared that a woman is visiting your castle in 2 minutes. I have come up with the ultimate plan to defeat Crash! And when we succeed, you get the entire world, except for the Bandicoot Kingdom. That's for me! I'll see you at 1:00 p.m.!_

_Signed,_

Cruella Crakador 

Cortex thought it was a great idea! Then, the doors slammed open! A woman with ghost-like skin, long brown hair, and a blue, spooky dress. "I'm Cruella Crakador, queen of the Turtlehead Kingdom." Cortex smiled evilly. "Well then, Cruella," Cortex said. "What evil plot have you come up with?" Cruella smiled. "Ask my son. James!" she cried. A turtle-like creature with blue hair walked into the room. "This is James, the one who comes up with my plans!" Cruella explained. James smiled and said, "Here is my plan!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Evil Plan

**Chapter 2: **The Evil Plan

"First, we create Turtlehead robots that are super strong! And while they're battling, we steal the Master Crystal and use it to conquer the world!" James yelled. "Conquer the world! Duh!" someone said. James looked annoyed. "Be quiet, Goofy!" he says. "Goofy's my dumb brother!" Cortex smiles evilly. "Let's begin the evil process!" he says, holding his hands together like all villains do.

Meanwhile, back in the Bandicoot Kingdom, chaos reins. A giant robot with Cruella's 7 children inside was stomping and crunching, looking for the Bandicoots. Crunch looked up and said, "Guys! We got a problem!" Crash and Coco looked. "Holey wumpa fruit!" Crash yelled. "It's Cruella's children! We must fight!" Meanwhile, Cortex and Cruella snuck into the Bandicoot Palace and found the Power Tower. "Now let's see the Bandicoot Kingdom under my control!" Cruella yelled, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Decoy!

**Chapter 3: **Big Decoy!

Cruella grabbed the Master Crystal and put it in her magic. Then Cortex looked out the tower window. "Why don't we watch the fun, Cruella!" Cortex said. The Bandicoots couldn't defeat them! Then the robot walked off, with Cortex and Cruella on its shoulders. "Time for me to go hitchhiking!" Crash said as he jumps onto the robot. "There he goes again," Coco said, sighing. "Same as usual," Crunch said.

Meanwhile, at Cortex Castle, the villains were celebrating. "We did it!" N. Brio cheered. "Sorry to interrupt, but…" someone said. The villains turned around. Crash Bandicoot jumped off the shoulder of the robot. "…Your party's over!" Crash finished. Cruella grinned. "Really?" she asked. "Men! Attack him!" Cortex ordered.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured!

**Chapter 4: **Captured!

The lab-coated men charged at Crash. But Crash only spun them away! Cortex got mad. "Capture him!" Cortex ordered. The seven kids surrounded Crash. Lisa O. Crakador got out some perfume and sprayed it on Crash. Then Crash fell to the ground, knocked out. Lisa smiled. It was Fainting Perfume! The only thing Crash last saw was 7 turtles then total blackness…


	5. Chapter 5: Final Defeat!

**Chapter 5: **Final Defeat!

When Crash woke up, he was tied up to a chair that was attached to a giant ray beam. Cortex turned it on. "You're in grave danger now! Say goodbye, Crash Bandicoot!" The Death Ray started charging up. Can Crash escape? Yes! Crash got out a pocketknife and cut the ropes. Now he was free! The thing that powered up the Death Ray was the Master Crystal. Crash jumped up and pulled it out of the machine. Then he aimed the crystal at Cortex and Cruella. Two bubbles flew out and crashed into Cruella and Cortex. Then they were inside the bubbles! "Nice try, evildoers!" Crash laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: The End?

**Chapter 6: **The End…?

The police arrived to the castle and arrested the villains. Now Crash felt like a hero. The Master Crystal was put back in its spot, and the world was safe…or so they thought.

**THE END****… Or Is It?**


	7. Coming Soon!

**StarryEyes880**

That's all for _Crash Bandicoot and the Turtleheads, _but don't cry! The series isn't over yet! In fact, it's just beginning!

**COMING SOON**

In the sequel, _Crash Bandicoot and the Hedgehog, _Cruella Crakador teams up with the evil scientist Dr. Eggman. Can Crash learn to team up with Sonic the Hedgehog to save the world?

In the 3rd story, _Crash Bandicoot and the Plumber, _Crash and the princess of the Bandicoot Kingdom, Petunia, are getting married, but Cruella Crakador and Bowser, the Koopa King, plan to cancel the wedding. Can Crash stop the plot? With the help of Mario, Crash may succeed in becoming the Bandicoot King! (Note: This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" story.)


End file.
